


Cupids Bow Is Done.

by love_ari



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha! Harry, Baby, M/M, Mpreg, Riding, Rimming, omega! louis, probably the rushed shittiest thing I've ever written and i apologize, rape contents, really shitty i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:03:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_ari/pseuds/love_ari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes into rut, and Louis just happens to be standing there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupids Bow Is Done.

**Author's Note:**

> ITS SO BAD I CAN DO BETTER I'M SORRY

As soon as Harry felt the tickle and need in the pit of his pelvic bone, he was far from his flat and he regretted making a trip to Tesco's when he knew his rut was due any minute. His hands was just begging to soothe his aching cock as he walked painfully towards his home.

He took a short-cut home through an alley. He didn't like it because of the smell, but for right now he'll withstand it because he's that desperate to get home and fuck his hand.

But there's another body in the dark alley.

A nice, short, curvy, beautiful body, with a scent that just screams "FUCK ME!" with so much urgency and all the fog pulling up to Harry's head he practically sprints to the body knocking into him and both creatures fall to the ground, Harry used an available hand so they wouldn't fall completely to the ground. Harry's already grinding his hips into the man's plump backside, while the other is still comprehending the situation.

"Fuck I'm sorry." Harry hushes, as he unbuckles his belt. "I really am, I just. ugh fuck I'm sorry." Harry pulls down the strangers pants and removes his shirt, rolling it up and placing it on the strangers face so he's not laying in concrete completely. 

Once he successfully gets the strangers pants off, he fingers him for a moment, a bit relieved that he's slicked up a little bit. But Harry can't wait any longer, every cell in his body his telling him to fuck this stranger into oblivion. 

"What's your name?" he asks, pumping his leaking cock.

"L-Louis." cried the other.

"Louis," Harry smiled, "I like that a lot." and with those few words he thrusted into Louis. 

Pained sighs fell from Louis lips as Harry grunted with each delicious thrust.

"I'm sorry," he cried, grabbing Louis' shoulder and using it as leverage for stronger impacts. 

Both boys kept their lips shut even though they were dying to let out every noise they could possibly make.

Louis was disgusted at himself for enjoying this. But he couldn't help it. He was an omega; he's practically engineered to obey any alpha. And it just so happens that he likes this alpha's voice very much. And likes his thick long cock up his ass, but that doesn't mean anything. 

It had always been known that some alpha's that hadn't bonded yet, occasionally lost control when their rut came. Lots of omega's and sometimes beta's had been raped, but there's not much you can do about it. It's just how it works. Some have tried to fight it, and push to require suppressants, but it's hard to stop something that's been going on for so long. 

Louis wasn't so completely mad at Harry, but more at himself. He didn't say yes, but he didn't try to stop it either.

"Fuck," Louis coughed and he'd come for the first time, knowing that he was going to again, and again, and again. 

Harry continued thrusting, he hadn't quite got his fix yet. Not enough to where he can stop. He needs more. And maybe it's not all his alpha mind, maybe he just likes fucking Louis hard and desperately. 

"I'm so sorry," he kissed sweetly at Louis' shoulder. "I'm really sorry." he whispered over and over. He was sorry. Sorry that he couldn't control his instincts, and that he was basically using Louis without consent.

"It's fuck, it's okay." Louis knelt down, his ass in the air, his hands around Harry's wrists holding them tight as he came for a second time, come squirting on his shirt.

Harry felt his knot coming and he pulled out immediately, pumping himself a few times and throwing his head back as he came over Louis' hole.

He stood up pulling his pants on, and assisting Louis with his. "Listen, Louis, I know we don't know each other, but I'm not going to last much longer, so I was hoping you could... Maybe come back with me to my flat and.. we could finish, properly?" Harry asked.

Louis handed Harry back his shirt and smiled, "I'd liked that very much." 

***  
They walked into Harry's flat, Louis was happy they didn't go to his, it was a complete mess and he definitely wasn't in the mood to do a spot of cleaning so he could get laid. 

As soon as Harry closed the door, Louis was pushed against the wall, Harry grinding his crotch into his thigh whilst kissing him deeply on the lips. Picking him up, he carried him to the couch, spreading his thighs so Louis was straddling his waist while his fingers criss-crossed in Harry's curls, tugging slightly.

"You're beautiful." Harry sighed, removing his shirt, and assisting Louis' with his. 

"Me? Do you own a mirror?" Louis blushed, unbuttoning Harry jeans and standing to take his trousers off so he was completely nude when he moved over Harry's lap once more. Kiss softly at his neck, he reached around to grab hold of Harry's hard cock, so he could sink himself down easily on to it, but Harry pulled it away.

"Wait," Harry paused, kissing lightly at his neck, "Let me take care of you this time." He kissed his cheek, as his fingers moved to Louis' hole, circling the rim first, then entering the first finger, lightly pumping in and out. 

Chills went through Harry's body when Louis moved his hips wanting more fullness inside him.

"Fuck, if you want to take care of me, " Louis huffed, "Fuck me please." he gasped, moving his hips more to fill the almost emptiness inside him.

Harry closed his eyes, taking his finger out and moving his hips up to meet Louis amazing ass, his dick rubbing against the rim and finally going inside once more, coated with Louis' slick he took his thighs bouncing him up and down, while Louis held on to his shoulders. 

Once Louis found a rhythm he was most comfortable with, he leaned over Harry, kissing him more so it wouldn't seem completely uncomfortable. 

Harry liked it. 

He liked being kissed.

He hated when he was watching porn and the actors wouldn't kiss, something about it made sex seem unenjoyable or not passionate. Either way, Harry wasn't fond of it at all.

"Fuck," Louis sighed, bouncing up and down on Harry's cock, slamming himself down harder and harder as he came closer to climax. 

White spurted on his and Louis' torso, as Louis came untouched, grunting at how it wasn't enough, he wanted to come over and over again from Harry's cock, and Harry's cock only. 

***

They laid on the carpet floor, covered in come and sweat, deep breaths coming from one another as Harry held Louis tight in his arms for a few moments of peace till that animistic urge came back and Harry would wreck Louis once again. 

"How old are you Louis?" Harry asked, trying to learn more about his new lover. 

"'M eight-teen. You?" 

"Yup, eight-teen." Harry smiled. "What's your last name?" 

"Tomlinson, yours?"

"Styles."

"Hmm.. That suits your perfectly for some reason."

"Yeah? What else suits me perfectly?" Harry turned over so his pelvis was pushing against Louis' groin. 

Bucking his hips slightly, "You being inside me. Works perfectly for you." Louis smiled, teasingly.

"Yeah?" Harry raised a brow, lifting Louis' legs wide enough to see his pretty pink hole, his mouth watering. 

"Yeah." Louis winked, and then gasped when Harry began slamming into him. Practically forcing the air out of his lungs, Harry moved his hips so fast and hard, pounding inside of Louis at a rate that was almost inhuman and Louis came within two minutes. He would've been embarrassed, but he knew Harry was a giver, he knew he was in a safe place to not be judged by how long it took him, or the noises he made, or how vocal he got. 

"Fuck," Harry coughed, almost seeding into Louis before he pulled out and came all over his stomach, so much come leaking out of his cock, Louis pulled him by his thighs so he could have a taste of him. 

"I like you Louis," Harry smiled down at the beautiful boy, sucking his cock and played with his hair softly.

Louis just smiled, hoping that Harry knew the feeling was mutual. 

***

"Babe," Louis called.

"Yeah?" Harry answered coming into the room. "You alright my love?" he laid next to Louis and his small tummy.

"I feel like its a going to be a girl." Louis said, moving Harry's jumper and showing his bare belly.

"What makes you say that?" 

"Peanut's lower than usual.." Louis observed.

"I think most babies are like that actually." Harry smiled, caressing Louis' tummy. Then he moved down to Lou's lap to kiss at his navel. 

"Hiii sweet peanut." he kissed his navel again. 

"Fuck I love you so much." Louis smiled, sitting up and moving to grip Harry's face in his hands and kiss him hard. Hard as the first time Harry said he loved him. Once the three words fell from Harry's mouth, Louis knew he needed him to be mated. Sometimes he would run his fingers against the healing marks because he almost couldn't believe Harry was his. 

"Ugh babe," Harry pushed Louis on his back. "You get hard so easily when you're knocked up, I fucking love it." He moved down taking down Louis' jogged and boxers with them and throwing them on the floor. 

Soon enough Louis' legs were wide open and Harry's tongue was all over his hole licking inside. Harry held on tight so Louis couldn't get loose when he came for the first time.

"One more time babe, fucking please come one more time for me." Harry spoke kissing around Louis' crouch, then moved back to Louis' hole.

"Ah shit Harry!" Louis arched his back white beads stringing on to his torso. 

Once spent, he went to turn on his hands and knees. "I need you to fuck me please Harry." Looking back over his shoulder as Harry took off his shirt and trousers. 

"Fuck you look so good in my jumper. " Harry stroked himself twice before gently grabbing Louis by his right hip and thrusting into him hard and fast. The bed stand was hitting against the wall and the bed was rocking hard. The loud moans falling from Lou's mouth could've been heard from the outside and fuck Harry was getting dizzy from all the lust inside him. 

"I love you so much." 

"I love you so much babe." Harry huffed, feeling his knot at the base. 

Louis let out a loud moan and white come stranded out onto his torso and the sheets, Harry release his knot inside Louis once more and they fell on their sides panting as Harry rubbed Louis' tummy.

"Were you serious about that swear jar shit?"

"Yeah, and there should be at least six dollars in there." Harry smiled kissing Louis' sweaty hair. 

 

"You're such a fucking dork." Louis laughed, pulling Harry's hand up to kiss his hand. 

"Seven dollars." 

"Dammit Harry!"

***

"Look at her. All peaceful, and beautiful." Harry admired their baby girl. 

"She has your lips." Louis noted, moving next to Harry's side. 

"Daisy was a good pick for her. I love it." 

"We're going to be a beautiful family aren't we?" Harry looked down at Louis kissing his forehead.

"Fuck yeah we are." Louis smirked, as Harry pulled him into his arms.

"... Twenty-two dollars." 

"Dammit Harry!"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i hope you still love me.   
> much love, ari xx


End file.
